Dick Grayson
You may be looking for Robin Disambiguation Page. : You may be looking for Robin of Earth-2A. : You may be looking for Adult Persona Nightwing. ''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member Teen Titans Team Member Appearance.]] !]] Dick Grayson was the young ward to Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman. Bound together by the tragedy they share, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's lives are distinctly similar. He was born to John and Mary Grayson, skilled acrobats who worked at Haly's Circus until they were murdered in the middle of their act. He joins up with the Batman to fight crime. As he grew older, graduated from high school, worked with the Teen Titans and enrolled in Hudson University. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dick Grayson was the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". They were part of traveling carnival called Haly's Circus. On one evening when Dick just 10 they were performing in Newton, a small community outside of Gotham City, when a gangster named Boss Zucco who was trying to exhort money from Mr. Haly killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, by sabotaging their trapeze equipment as a warning against his defiance.This aspect of Robin’s origin is briefly referenced in the Season 1 1973 episode: The Planet-Splitter. Bruce Wayne was in attendance that fateful evening, and took pity on the boy. He decides to disguise himself as the Batman and to explain to the boy that he lost his parents at a young age too. The boy is eager to take revenge so Batman takes him to his Batcave. While there, he walks through an ‘oath’ with the boy who promises to fight crime. He then (inexplicably) confides in the boy by removing his cowl, thus revealing his identity. The next day Bruce takes the boy to the courthouse to adopt the boy, but because he is a bachelor he can only become the boy’s legal guardian with family approval. He does so, and immediately begins to train the boy, gives him a costume and within a short time they are able to bring down Zucco and his gang.E. Nelson Bridwell, in Batman, #213 (July-August 1969), re-writes the original origin story depicted in Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940) while adding some new details. The Earth-One / Silver-age version is also recounted in Detective Comics #484/4 (June-July 1979); and briefly in a flashback in Untold Legend of the Batman, #2 (August 1980). Together they shared adventures with allies including Batwoman, secretly heiress and former circus performer Kathy Kane;As revealed in Detective Comics, #233 (July 1956). Bat-Girl (Kathy's niece, Betty Kane);As revealed in Batman, #139/3 (April 1961). and Batgirl, who was secretly Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara.As revealed in Detective Comics, #359 (January 1967). For several years, they also had an ardent — if frequently obnoxious — supporter in the form of Bat-Mite, an other-dimensional imp with seemingly limitless magical powers.As revealed in Detective Comics, #267 (May 1959). Bat-Mite was also a regular featured character on The New Adventures of Batman which aired on CBS in the Spring of 1977. Teen Titans As an early teen and "junior Justice Leaguer", Robin is joined by two other sidekicks (Aqualad and Kid Flash) to stop the menace of Mr. Twister in the small town of Hatton Corners.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #54 (July, 1964). Later, the three sidekicks join forces with Speedy and Wonder Girl in order to free their mentors in the JLA from the mind-control of an alien energy-being called the Antithesis. They defeat this foe and together the five teens decide to become a real team, calling themselves the Teen Titans.E. Nelson Bridwell established Robin's Titan status as Earth-1A continuity in the pages of the SF Comic Book, issue #1. Robin, by virtue of the tactical skills gleaned from Batman, is swiftly recognized as leader.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #53 (February, 1978). Bruce even allowed them access to the empty silo. The teens used it as their first secret headquarters – the Titans Lair. The Titans Lair was located in a cave outside of Gotham City. The team expands over the next few years and they meet Mr. Jupiter (friend of Bruce Wayne and millionaire industrialist), who sets them up with a training facility and resources.These adventures are recounted in The Brave and the Bold, #54 (July 1964) and then in the first official Teen Titan appearance under the name "Teen Titans" in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60 (July, 1965). After being featured in Showcase, #59 (December 1965), the Teen Titans were spun off into their own series with Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #1 (February, 1966) by Haney and artist Nick Cardy. The series was canceled with #43 (January–February 1973). The series resumed with issue #44 (November 1976). Robin's ‘full-time’ stint with the Teen Titans ended dramatically after the Titans were involved in the accidental shooting and subsequent death of world-famous philanthropist, Dr. Arthur Swenson at peace rally. In response to this tragedy, the team searched meaning. During this time, the team was offered the opportunity to engage in a training program with Mr. Jupiter, Dick declined and left the Titans to attend Hudson University.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #25 (February, 1970). This is also referenced in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #??. This however, did not prevent him from showing up on occasion to help his fellow Titans. On one notable occasion, he aided in the expansion of the team to include Teen Titans West.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #50-53 (1977-78). According to Earth-1A continuity, while on hiatus from an active role with the Titans, Dick took on a leadership role with the SuperFriends when Snapper Carr gave up his duties as a Junior SuperFriends Member. Robin also participated in the formation of the Justice League,As revealed in Adventure Comics, #256 (January, 1959); Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977) and Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). helped take down Earth-Two villain, Solomon Grundy in a cross-universe adventure with his doppelganger from Earth-Two. The older Grayson gives a war-torn younger Dick his old grey uniform, which may have played a part in the inspiration for his later adventures.As revealed in Justice League of America, #92 (September 1971). Nightwing :Main article: Nightwing On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dick Grayson decides that in order to discover who he is and his place in the world, he must leave Batman’s side. He retires as 'Robin, the Boy Wonder' and leaves college prematurely (as opposed to his Earth-Two counterpart) taking on his own superhero identity to assert his independence, becoming Nightwing.During the early stages of production for The New Teen Titans animated series that was canceled, they wanted to have Dick Grayson be Nightwing in the show. But since he was already a regular on the ''SuperFriends animated series'' there was a decision not to use him. The show was never produced, but we do have an television commercial from Keebler from the early days of the original concept. It’s entirely possible that Dick received inspiration from Superman who once used ‘Nightwing’ as an alias on a mission to the shrunken Kryptonian city of Kandor (and then later by the Kandorian named Van-Zee). The irony would be that Superman received his inspiration from Batman and Robin, and then years later Robin would be inspired by Superman.As depicted in Superman, #158 (January 1963). : NOTE: According to Earth-1A continuity, he will remain a Junior SuperFriends Member for at least the next fifteen years. Thus, the Earth-1A Robin seems to follow his Earth-Two counterpart in his career as 'Robin, the Boy Wonder.' According to Earth-One continuity, when Dick is somewhere in his late teens or early 20yrs., he loses interest in his studies and starts to take on solo missions, finding himself to be a capable crime-fighter and moves out of the shadow of his mentor. This "parting" between Dick and Batman is entirely amicable. Dick passes the mantle of Robin over to Jason Todd voluntarily. Bruce is pleased with his ward's coming of age. In the post-crisis continuity, Dick Grayson gives up his identity as Robin (having been "fired" by Batman) and is inspired by the legend of an ancient Kandorian superhero named Van-Zee, who had also used the name ‘Nightwing’ for his superhero persona. This tale retroactively erases the notion that anyone else before Grayson held the title of Nightwing. Abilities *'Athletics' *'Acrobatics' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Boxing' *'Weaponry' *'Investigation' *'Disguise' *'Acting' * Above Average Strength: Advanced human strength beyond most athletes though not superhuman. Equipment *'Various Bat-Gadgets:' Various small hand held devices usually carried in his utility belt and assembled into his costume directly, such as a cape that allowed him to glide vast distances. :* Batarangs :*Various Explosive Devices Transportation *'Grappling Hooks:' swinging under own power in locale areas *'Various Vehicles:' :*'Batcycles' :*'R-Cycle' Robin's popular catchphrase Please note that Robin doesn't include "Batman" in his every catchphrase of this type. Most Superfriends episodes have two or more "Holy" phrases. This lines can be and usually are very cheesy. * "Holy lifelines, Batman!" * "Holy headlines, Batman!" * "Holy wild animals" * "Holy mysteries, Batman!" * "Holy silent butlers!" * "Holy microbes!" * "Holy penmenship!" * "Holy monster makers!" SuperFriends Team Members Appearances * SuperFriends (TV Series) Appearances: **Coming soon! *SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981): **Coming soon! * Filmation Series The Batman/Superman Hour (1969-1969): **Coming soon! * Filmation Series The New Adventures of Batman (1977): **Coming soon! *Legends of the Superheroes (1979) ** "The Challenge" ** "The Roast" Notes * The character's first incarnation, Dick Grayson, was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Jerry Robinson. **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38] published in April 1940. **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Justice League of America, #55 (July 1967) * Robin is shown in his Dick Grayson guise multiple times during the course of the Filmation series, but we don't see him as Dick Grayson in the Superfriends series until the episode The Fear. * Robin, in the Season 1, 1973 episode The Planet-Splitter; briefly mentions being a trapeze artist, parent’s dying and Batman taking him in. * Although shown to be present during the foundation of the Super Friends,As depicted in the Season 3 episode, History of Doom. it was revealed in the [[Super Friends (comic book)| SuperFriends comic book]], issue #1 that Robin is not an actual member of the Justice League, rather he is a member of the Teen Titans. By 1984, this is no longer the case, as it is revealed that he is now a Junior SuperFriend.As revealed in the Season 8, episode: The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends * Casey Kasem voiced the role of Robin in The Batman/Superman Hour (1968–1969) and for all six seasons and the shorts of the Super Friends series (1973-1985). *Burt Ward played Robin in the live action Batman series, (1966-1968) as well as the live action Legends of the Superheroes (1979), and did the voice of Robin in The New Adventures of Batman (1977). * The Dick Grayson version of Robin first appeared as Nightwing in Tales of the Teen Titans, #43 (June 1984). Trivia *The character was originally created to serve as a junior counterpart to the superhero Batman. * He was conceived as a vehicle to attract young readership. In fact, Robin garnered overwhelmingly positive critical reception, doubling the sales of the Batman related comic books.Daniels, Les (2004). Batman: The Complete History. Chronicle Books. pp. 37. ISBN 0811842320. External Links *Dick Grayson at the DC Database *Dick Grayson at Wikipedia * See Chronology for Earth-One / Silver-Age Richard Grayson at the DC Unofficial Guide to the Universe References }} Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Batman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Bat Family Category:Titan Members Category:Justice League Of America Members